ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Why Am I Here?
Why Am I Here? is the sixteenth episode of the first season of Back in Action: Alien Universe. Overview Mosquito, a prisoner of the Plumbers, regales his inmates with the story of how the Plumbers got him. Story 'Part I' open with four aliens in the Null Void on the run from a trio of Plumbers, hopping from rock to rock as they reach the edge of each one. Plumber #1 (in the center of the trio, male voice): When we catch you, you're not going to be happy! You guys are only prolonging your sentence! Thep Khufan/Alien on the Run #1: Put a sock in it, red spot Plumbers. Plumber #1: We're warning you now! Stand down before we use lethal force! Thep Khufan/Alien on the Run #1: You talk so tough yet you can't even keep up with a Thep Khufan, Uniculic, whatever Overwatch is, and a Loboan. I mean, I get the Loboan part, but the rest of us? Plumber #1: Grr--Hold your fire! The three Plumbers stop in place, halting their fire at the four aliens on the run, who are now standing at the edge of a rock with no nearby rock to jump to. They all turn around. Thep Khufan/Alien on the Run #1: Great, now what are we going to do? Overwatch/Alien on the Run #2 (member of Streak's species): Wait, I've got a plan. Thep Khufan/Alien on the Run #1: Well, use the plan already. Overwatch: Calm down, Bandit, I will. Behind the group of aliens on the run, from the edge of the rock, comes a small Plumber fighter ship locked onto the four aliens. Fighter Ship Plumber: You have till the count of three to put your hands in the air before we open fire. Bandit/Thep Khufan: Overwatch! Overwatch: Almost... Fighter Ship Plumber: 3... Loboan/Alien on the Run #3: What are you planning over there, Overwatch? Overwatch: Calm down, guys. Fighter Ship Plumber: 2... Loboan/Alien on the Run #3: I don't think this is exactly a time to calm down. They're about to shoot at us. The leader of the trio of Plumbers on the rock signals them to begin moving closer to the aliens on the run--Overwatch, Bandit, the Loboan, and the Uniculic. Fighter Ship Plumber: 1... Loboan/Alien on the Run #3: 'Watch, please! Overwatch: Just about ready... Fighter Ship Plumber and Plumber #1 (in unison): FIRE! The Plumber in the fighter ship as well as the trio on foot begin firing at the group of aliens. While Bandit, the Loboan, and the Uniculic duck for cover, Overwatch remains standing. The group, after realizing they are not being hurt, look around, only to find that Overwatch had conjured portals around the group. The portals had returned the fire to the Plumbers, destroying the fighter ship, but dealing no damage to the Plumbers on foot as their suits had protected against such weapons. Plumber #2 (on the left of the leader): Nice try, but of course we decided upon wearing suits that protect against our own ammunition. Overwatch: Oh yeah? But did it protect against portals? He moves his portals in the air to underneath himself and his group. Releasing his mid-air suspension, he, the Loboan, Uniculic, and Bandit fall into the portal. The Plumbers attempt to run after them but fail as the portal closes behind the group. Plumber #1: Great. More of this dimension to scour. Plumber #3 (female voice): Shall we take my lead this time? Plumber #1: I guess, Karin. Just make sure we find them, or it'll be our hides Magister Tennyson will be dealing with later. Karin/Plumber #3: Will do. She presses a button on her suit as her body shifts into that of a Kineceleran's. Her helmet becomes transparent, revealing the Kineceleran face of Karin Frikton. Let's do this. open on another side of the Null Void on a small rock with several fallen buildings atop it. Overwatch, Bandit, the Loboan, and the Uniculic appear on the edge of the rock, all having to re-balance themselves to prevent falling off. They walk closer to the center of the rock, where they find what appears to be an abandoned city square. Loboan/Alien on the Run #3: You were lucky there, 'Watch. Overwatch: Yeah, and because of that, I saved us from having to go back to Incarceron. You should be thanking me, Harry. Harry/Loboan: Yeah, I don't think I'll be thanking you till we're out of the Null Void. Overwatch: Hey, at least you don't have to stay in that form anymore. Harry: Hmm...maybe I don't...Taking a seat on the edge of a fountain with muddy water and cracks in the stone it was made of, his Loboan body becomes human. His hair recedes to only atop his head, where it is purely black. His eyes change from red to blue, and sets of clothing appear on him. He dons blue jeans, converse sneakers, a blue shirt, and a red hoodie. He throws the hoodie over his head. Ahh, it's been a long time since I've been able to just take a break. Uniculic/Alien on the Run #4 (thin humanoid with a mosquito's stinger for a tail and two toes): It's been a long time since any of us had a break, Harry, but we haven't gotten it yet, not with the knowledge that those Plumbers are still searching this dimension for us. Harry: Always got to put a guy down, don't you? Uniculic/Alien on the Run #4: Sorry for looking at the whole situation. Harry: Kidding, Mosquito. You're right; we haven't escaped this place yet. Bandit: It's unfortunate. Overwatch's abilities should allow interdimensional transport, but of course he's the only member of his species that is trapped in the dimension he's in. Overwatch: Well, excuse me for having shortcomings. It's not like you don't have your own, Bandit. Thep Khufans aren't exactly the strongest. Bandit: Hah, so you think. Overwatch: Your species got taken over by ghosts; I do believe that makes it fact that you guys aren't the strongest around. Being made out of paper doesn't help you much either. Bandit: At least we can use our physical features to fight. Tell me how useful that tail of yours is in battle. Overwatch: I've got my portals for self-defense, Bandit, or did you forget what happened a few minutes ago? I wouldn't be surprised. Maybe having short-term memory would give more of a reason for aliens not to look down on Khufans. Bandit: Grr, you wanna fight, Overwatch? Overwatch: Time and place, Bandit, time and place. Bandit: How 'bout right now, right here. Overwatch: Oh, alright! His hands begin to glow as he prepares his portal, but Mosquito comes in the way of the two as they come face-to-face. Mosquito/Uniculic: Calm down, you two. Bandit: He started. Overwatch: What?! How did I start it? Mosquito: Stop, now. Bandit and Overwatch glare at each other for a moment, then turn around and cross their arms. Bandit: The battle wasn't worth the effort anyway. Mosquito: What part of "stop" don't you understand? Bandit: Grr, if any of you want me, I'll be finding a safe place to nap. Wake me if the red spots find us. Mosquito: Will do, Bandit. Bandit begins his trek to the other side of the small rock, while Mosquito turns to Overwatch, still appearing angry with his arms crossed and hovering in one place. Mosquito: He's gone, 'Watch. Overwatch: You know what, I just don't care. I'm gonna find my own place to relax too. He opens a portal and attempts to step into it, but Mosquito holds him back. Mosquito: Maybe you should just stay here at the square with Harry and I. The greater number of us patrolling the rock, the less likely we are to be defeated when or if they find us. Overwatch: Hmm...(uncrossing his arms and floating over to the fountain where Harry is seated) so long as Bandit's nowhere near me, I guess I'm fine with that. Mosquito: Alright. Overwatch: It's surprising, though. A few months ago, I was living the first world life, and now I'm using primal instinct at every turn. Mosquito: I feel you, 'Watch. I was this close to defeating Ben Tennyson. It was a year ago, just after he'd become famous on his home world, where I was living. Overwatch and Harry look over to Mosquito with Bandit becoming visible in the background, also looking on. Harry: With not getting to relax in a while, I really haven't gotten the chance to hear a story in a while. Regale me. Overwatch: If you're telling a story, I guess I'll listen in, too. Bandit steps out of the shadows a few feet away and comes closer to the fountain. Bandit: Better be worth my time. The red spots draw closer ever waking moment, and I believe one of them was a Kineceleran. Mosquito: So, you all really want to hear my story, huh? Harry: Yeah, we've all told you ours--some of us more than once-- Bandit: Shut it, Harry. Harry: Alright, alright, but you get what I'm trying to say. Mosquito, tell your story. Mosquito: Alright. So, screen turns to black why am I here? OF PART I 'Part II' Characters *Ben Tennyson (16 y/o and 17 y/o) *Gwen Tennyson (16 y/o) *Kevin Levin (17 y/o) Villains *Mosquito (past and present) *Mosquito's Inmates Aliens Used (by 17 y/o Ben) *Grey Matter (confirmed) Category:BiA Exclusive Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Universe Chronology